When packing motor vehicles in transport containers such as shipping containers, at least some of the vehicles may be are provided in an inclined position relative to the container floor in order to maximum the number of vehicles that can be shipped in the container.
In order to pack two motor vehicles into a standard six meter shipping container, one vehicle is often placed in an inclined position in the container with one end of the vehicle located near the floor of the container and the other end positioned near the roof of the container while the second vehicle is positioned substantially horizontally, parallel to the container floor, partially underneath the first vehicle. The same method may also be used to pack for example, four vehicles into a standard twelve meter shipping container.
The frame devices used to pack vehicles in transport containers are usually bulky and take up an undesirably large amount of space when, for example, they are transported in a non-used state, such as on a return trip after use. Frame devices known in the art often include multiple pieces which must be separately assembled and disassembled. Frame devices can also require complex pneumatic, hydraulic, or electrical components to position elements of the frame in assembled and disassembled positions. Such components can be expensive and are often subject to undue wear and failure during use.